


We're Engaged!!

by TrishW



Category: Brad Cooper and Lucas Jones, Brad and Lucas, Brucas - Fandom, General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: Where did Brad and Lucas run off to, after they left the Nurses Ball, the night they got engaged?
Relationships: Bradley "Brad" Cooper/Lucas Jones
Kudos: 3





	We're Engaged!!

Lucas and Brad ran out of the Nurses’ Ball past Lucas’s sister Carly. She called out to them. “Hey! What’s going on?”

Lucas stopped and faced his sister before going through the door. Brad stopped next to him. A broad smile on their faces. They both glanced at each other briefly, before Lucas gave her the their news. “We’re engaged!”

Brad let out a scream of excitement, before they both turned and began running down the hall. Carly stood there staring, not sure what had just happened. “Wha..?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas and Brad made it to Lucas’s car. They were both breathing hard as Lucas pulled Brad close and pushed him up against the side of the car. He held his face in his hands and gently brushed his cheek with his thumb, as he gazed into his eyes. “Are you still sure?”

Brad tried to catch his breath, as he nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Lucas smiled broadly. “That’s good, because I’m not letting you get out of it now.”

Brad put his hand on the back on Lucas’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I told you that I’m not walking away.”

They continued, their little celebration, until they heard a car as it made it’s way through the garage. Lucas reached into his pocket for his keys. “Lets get out of here.”

Brad frowned at Lucas. “I came in my car.”

Lucas had forgotten that Brad had got hung up at work. It wasn’t like they lived far, but he didn’t want to let Brad out of his sight. “We can leave your car here. Carly won’t care.”

Brad shrugged and made his way around to the other side of the car. “Fine by me. I probably shouldn’t drive anyway. Maxie and Spinelli kept buying me shots.”

Lucas opened the car and got into the driver's seat.

Brad got in the passenger side and placed his hand on Lucas’s leg after he settled into the car. “Too bad we have to work on Monday, or we could try and outdo the time we got back together after the baby situation with Lulu.”

Lucas started to put his key in the car, then stopped. “Oh yeah. I’d forgot about that.”

Bad frowned at his new fiance. How could he possibly forget him and Britt taking Lulu’s baby or was it their 48 hour make up session. “You forgot what?”

Lucas dropped his hand on Brad’s, as he turned to face him. “We’ve celebrated at our place before. This deserves something more special.”

Brad shrugged and started to get out of the car. “No problem. Your sister owns the hotel. I know they’re usually booked for the ball, but I bet she’ll find us a room.”

Lucas grabbed Brad’s hand to keep him from getting out of the car. “No way!”

Brad turned and settled back into his seat. “Why not?”

Lucas let out a sigh and shook his head at the thought. “This is Carly. We just told her, that we’re engaged. If we ask her for a room, she’s going to want details and want to talk about the wedding…”

Brad put up his hand to stop Lucas. “What was I thinking. Then let’s just go home.”

Lucas continued to think. “I don’t want to. I want to do something special. It’s not like you get engaged everyday. Let me think.”

Brad tried to help. “There are other hotels.”

Lucas shook his head. “Maybe the coast.”

Brad was shocked. “You want to drive to the coast tonight?”

The more Lucas thought about it the more he liked the idea. “Yeah. Why not? It’ll be great.”

Brad frowned at Lucas. “Who are you and what did you do with my boy..fiance? You never want to do anything unless we plan it out.”

Brad was right. He wasn’t one for being spontaneous. “You’re talking to a man that accepted an out of the blue proposal without a second thought.”

Brad didn’t agree. “You did make me wait. I was nervous you were going to say no.”

Lucas looked down his nose at Brad. “I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. I accepted right away, when you said you weren’t going anywhere.”

Brad had to agree and nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Still this isn’t like you. This is more like the guy that got on top of the nurse’s station to profess his love.”

Lucas remembered that time and smiled broadly. “Is that a bad thing? I thought you liked when I did that.”

Brad took Lucas’s hand and held it in both of his. “I did and I love this spontaneity that is happening here. You want to head off to parts unknown, I’m all for it. We’ll stop by the apartment and grab a bag.”

Lucas turned towards the steering wheel and started to put the key in the ignition again, then stopped and pulled out his phone. He looked at it and then put it back in his jacket pocket. He let out a sigh and put the key in the ignition and started the car. “We don’t need to pack a bag. We’ll just go.”

Brad looked at Lucas confused. “Why? We don’t have a toothbrush or your meds.”

Lucas looked around, before pulling out of the parking space. “That was my mom. Lulu must have let her know that we got engaged. She also knows we left the ball. And is probably headed to our place right now. I keep a few doses on me, so I’ll be fine for a few days. We can pick up anything else we need when we get there.”

Brad chuckled. “This Lucas needs to make an appearance more often.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas opened the door to the hotel room and Brad walked in. He looked around the room in awe. “What did you say to the clerk at the desk to get such a nice room?”

Lucas put the key card on the desk and answered nonchalantly. “I just asked for a room.”

Brad felt there had to be more, but he didn’t probe. “I guess they weren’t full. Still it must be costing a lot. We need to save money if we plan on getting married.”

Lucas was happy to finally take off his tie. “Not really. Carly told me a secret about getting cheap rooms at a hotel. They’re usually willing to cut the price, instead of having an empty room.”

Brad took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa, as he began to look around more. “This is pretty nice though. It's a suite, or are all their rooms suites?”

Lucas chuckled a bit. “He thought he'd be nice and give us a better room, I said we were celebrating.”

Brad had already checked out the bedroom and peeked out of the bathroom, that he had just wandered into. “You told him we were engaged?”

Lucas decided to take a seat and take his shoes off. “I didn’t get a chance. Since we’re in tuxedos, he assumed we got married.”

Brad walked out of the bathroom and over to his boyfriend. “...and you didn’t correct him?”

Lucas shugged. “He seemed happy for us and wanted us to have a nice stay.”

Brad frowned. “You lied?”

Lucas shook his head. “He assumed and I didn’t correct him. It's not like I said that we were married, besides we will be one day.”

Brad leaned down and kissed Lucas. “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

Lucas didn’t think what he did was so wrong. It wasn’t like he was taking the room from someone else. He got up and walked over to the window. “No harm, no foul.”

Brad turned and eyed Lucas. “Who are you?”

Lucas slid open the patio door. “A man that wants to celebrate with his fiance.”

Brad walked over and joined Lucas. He put his arms around his waist, as he stood behind him and placed his chin on his shoulder. “...and that we will. I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow. Wonder when the gift shop opens.”

Lucas undid his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, then threw it on a chair next to the door. “Who says we need to wait until tomorrow.”

Brad watched, shocked as Lucas ran out of the room, onto the beach towards the water. He whispered under his breath. “Who is this man?”

Lucas stood and let the water run over his feet. He turned and looked back to where he left Brad. “What are you waiting for?”

Brad shrugged and took off his shoes and shirt, then ran out to join Lucas. “I’m coming.”

Lucas had turned back and was looking out into the vast darkness, then he noticed Brad coming up behind him. “The water feels amazing.”

Brad didn't agree. It's early May. It’s still pretty cold.”

Lucas smiled slyly, then pulled down his pants and ran into the water. “I promise to keep you warm.”

Brad again was taken off guard, as he looked nervously around. “Wha...What do you think you’re doing?”

Lucas knew better than to go out too far. He kneeled within shouting distance of Brad, so the water was at his waist. “Come on in or are you scared.”

Brad was scared to death, but he couldn't deny Lucas anything. He slid down his pants and ran in to join him. “I’m coming.”

As Brad made it out where Lucas was, Lucas smiled broadly. “I thought you were the one that liked big gestures.”

Lucas was holding out his hand and Brad took it. “I do, but aren’t we breaking some law?”

Lucas put his hands on Brad’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I guess we better make this quick than.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brad woke and rubbed his eyes. He let out a sigh and began to stretch, as he looked over to Lucas, who was still sleeping on his side facing him. He ran the back of his hand along Lucas’s arm. He was surprised that Lucas didn't stir. “I guess he's tired.”

Brad grabbed the covers and started to get up, when Lucas decided to reply. “Someone kept me up all night.”

Brad frowned over to Lucas, whose eyes were still closed and frowned. “I kept you up? You wanted to make love by the ocean and then in the front room and the bed and that are just the major places.”

Lucas finally opened his eyes and turned on his back as he stretched. “I don't remember you complaining and several of those suggestions were yours.”

Brad bit his lip. He couldn’t deny that what Lucas was saying wasn’t true. “You made it hard to not get carried away. Still, it was quite the night. I’ve never done it on a beach.”

Lucas pushed himself up to sitting and rubbed his eye. “Really?”

Brad raised his eyebrows, again caught off guard by this man, that he thought he knew. “You have? You’ve obviously been putting up a front. You act like this straight laced person, that wouldn’t think of breaking the rules and now I’m finding you’ve been known to bend a few of your own.”

Lucas was known for being the good guy that followed the rules. “I was young and had just come out. I told you about Guy. When we went to California, I did a lot of things that some might call over the top.”

Brad didn’t get it. He frowned at Lucas. “Then why do you get so upset when I bend the rules?”

Lucas had put pressure on Brad to be more honest after what had happened with his cousin Lulu. “The things I did were about me. I never hurt anyone else. There's a big difference.”

Brad knew what Lucas was saying. “I hear ya. Still, it would be nice to know more of this side of you.”

Lucas leaned over and began to kiss Brad. “I thought you knew about my devilish side. I’m obviously not doing something right.”

Brad laughed and began to push Lucas away. “Down boy. I want to get breakfast and go get some clothes. I don’t want to spend the whole day in the room.”

Lucas wasn’t happy to be pushed away. “It's still early.”

Brad threw the covers back and headed towards the bathroom. “When I’m with you, time seems to slip away. We’ve only got today and have to head back home tomorrow.”

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, as he watched Brad walk into the bathroom. He then got an idea and threw the covers off, as he got out of bed. “You’re right. We don’t have much time. We should probably shower together.”

Brad laughed, as he slowed to let his fiance catch up with him. “That rarely saves any time, but I can probably use some help. I’ve got sand in places I never knew I had. 

Lucas closed the door. “Oh, I plan on giving you a thorough going over.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END


End file.
